Caellach
, Cethelreda |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Tiger Eye |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |firstseen =Chapter 3: The Bandits of Borgo (Fought in Chapter 15: Scorched Sand, Joins in Creature Campaign) |class =Hero |mirage = |voiceby = }} Caellach is a boss character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is also known as the Tiger Eye, and is one of the Six Imperial Generals in Grado's army. He is depicted as a ruthless and ambitious man, whose foremost goal is to eventually rise from his status as a mercenary to become a king. In order to reach this goal, Caellach tirelessly sets forth in completing the tasks he is assigned by Emperor Vigarde. Profile As a young man, Caellach became a mercenary in order to get away from his hometown in Jehanna. In this mercenary troupe, Caellach eventually came to meet Joshua, who had also abandoned his country in order to travel the world as a mercenary. Eventually, Caellach's drive to succeed bolstered him upward to become one of Grado's two new generals, along with Riev, the Blood Beryl. He also convinced Aias, a man he knew from his mercenary days, to join up with the army of Grado as well as to become his aide and lieutenant. After the events of Chapter 8, Caellach and fellow general Selena infiltrate the Tower of Valni, where they overwhelm the defenses set by Hayden. Upon finding the Frelians' Sacred Stone, he shatters it. A wounded Frelian warns him of dire consequences for destroying the stone, and Caellach finishes him off. Selena reprimands him for killing surrendering soldiers, though Caellach states he does not care. Upon returning to Grado, Vigarde tasks him with destroying the Sacred Stone of Jehanna. Caellach is annoyed that he has to return to his country, but upholds the Emperor's orders and leaves. In Eirika's path, upon hearing of her arrival to Jehanna, orders Aias to stop her at all costs, while he goes to stop Rausten from sending reinforcements. Aias is either killed in battle or retreats after the arrival of Rausten knights. If Aias retreats, he accuses him of his intentions to abandon him from the start, and Caellach apologizes for having to kill him because he was a "chain" to the past. At Jehanna, Caellach blackmails Carlyle into fulfilling Grado's task. When Carlyle is killed, he flees with Ismaire with the Sacred Stone. He asks her to give up the stone, but she refuses, so he is forced to kill her and shatters the stone. Outside, he joins forces with Valter and attempts to kill Ephraim and Eirika. In Eirika's route, if Joshua battles him, Caellach admits that he had to kill Ismaire. In Ephraim's route, the two are surprised to see each other on the field and give each other good luck before battling. Regardless of the route taken, Caellach falls in battle. Personality Caellach had a "for glory" mindset, as he wanted to become a king (or at least be famous). He disliked the past and wanted to abandon it; he ran away from his hometown for unknown reasons, and killed Aias because he "chained" him to the past. Caellach also has some decency, as he did not want to kill Ismaire. Caellach has gotten along well with Joshua, as he remembers the "good times" in their mercenary days. Due to this, in Ephraim's route, he even offers Joshua to defect and join the Grado army. While slightly irritated when he refuses, he tells Joshua not to "hate him" before fighting each other. In Game Base Stats |-|Normal/Playable= |-|Hard= *''' 50 in Ephraim's route. Growth Rates |85% |50% |45% |45% |20% |30% |20% |} Overall In Chapter 15 where Caellach is fought, he comes with a Hoplon Guard, which negates all critical hits. You cannot rely on critical hits to kill him, so have a more powerful unit who doesn't need to rely on criticals to kill him. Magic can be used, but players need to be wary of the Tomahawk he is carrying on the side. Caellach can be "recruited" during Creature Campaign by completing floor 3 on the Tower of Valni. Much like in Chapter 15, he comes with another Hoplon Guard, which you can give to another unit. Caellach's stats and growths are decent, but he is only as strong as his Normal Mode version. Quotes Caellach vs. Joshua (Eirika's route) '''Joshua: Caellach. Caellach: Hey! If it isn't Joshua. It's been a long time. Have you been well? Joshua: I've been all right. Still working as a mercenary. When did you get all proper and join the Grado army? Caellach: Didn't I tell you? I wasn't about to waste my life as a nameless soldier. Still, I think back on those days a lot lately... My axe and your sword... The two of us were a deadly pair, eh? Joshua: ... Caellach: By the way... I know all about you, Joshua. Who you really are I mean. The prince of Jehanna, huh? When did you plan on sharing the wealth, you sneaky dog? Joshua: Listen... You can't reduce a nation to loot waiting to be divided. And more importantly, I made a vow to my mother. I'm going to succeed her as ruler of my homeland. Hey Caellach... You're the one who killed my mother, aren't you? Caellach: Yeah... Sorry 'bout that. Things happen, you know? C'mon, Joshua, don't hate me. This is war. There's nothing you can do about it. Besides, grudges get in the way of work, right? Joshua: That's true. It's as you say. Listen Caellach... I've got to kill you now. Don't hold it against me. Caellach: You arrogant... You haven't changed a bit! I've always wanted to show you who's better, Joshua. And I'm even stronger than I used to be. I'm gonna wipe that smug look off your face for good! Caellach vs Joshua (Ephraim's route) Joshua: It's been a long time, Caellach. Caellach: Is that really you, Joshua? How's long's it been? Joshua: About two years... What've you been doing? You know, that innkeeper's still mad you stiffed him. Caellach: Oh, please... You're telling me that old dog's still alive? ...How's the rest of the troop doing? Joshua: They're getting by. Some of them ended up feeding the crows, though... Caellach: Is that so? Those were good times, weren't they, Joshua? We were terrors on the battlefield and worse off it. Joshua: Yeah, we were. You'd get carried away and pick fights with me... You always said the same thing: "I will be king!" Caellach: Yeah. That's my dream. And I'll do anything to make it come true. What do you say, Joshua? Let's team up again? Leave those losers you're with and work for me. Joshua: Sorry, can't do it. I'm not going to let you use me for anything. Caellach: Bah... You're a cold fish, aren't you. That's the one thing that hasn't changed about you. Joshua: You haven't changed much either. You're still as shameless as ever. Caellach: '''Ha ha! That's the truth. Well...You want to get started? '''Joshua: Mm... Sure. Caellach: I'm stronger then I used to be. No offense, but you're not in my league anymore. Don't hate me, Joshua. Joshua: Same to you. Etymology Caellach most likely comes from the Gaelic name Ceallach, meaning "war" or "strife". Gallery File:KeseldaFE8.gif|Caellach's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:Caellach hero axe.gif|Caellach's battle sprite in The Sacred Stones attacking with an Axe. File:Caellach hero sword.gif|Caellach's battle sprite in The Sacred Stones attacking with a Sword. File:Caellach hero sword critical.gif|Caellach performing a critical hit in The Sacred Stones with a Sword. Trivia * Fitting for a man with such grandiose ambitions, Caellach has the highest luck stat out of every boss enemy in the game. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Male Characters